


A Slip Up

by poeticandepic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticandepic/pseuds/poeticandepic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Captain slips, and says the "f' word, the entire team gives him hell. (Short Work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip Up

Honestly, she was going to pretend as if she didn’t see a thing; but after he slipped, fell, then shouted out an explicit, Natasha was caught starring in amazement. Steve Rodgers, the ‘good man’ shouting unruly profanities? That was a first.  
“Wow,” Steve stood quicker than he’d fallen, his face struck with embarrassment. “Fuck was supposed to be Clint’s phrase. You’ve been hanging out?”  
“Don’t mention it to anyone,” All Natasha could hear was the orderly tone, demanding in his voice. What else was a Captain to do?  
“Maybe,” she teased. “I think it’s cute,”  
“Romanov,” Steve watched the red head push her comm button.  
“Guy’s pretend like you didn’t just hear Captain say fuck,”  
“Language,’ The Iron Man gasped.  
Steve rubbed his temple, this was going to go exclusive. It would be months until he heard the end of it. “Much better than jeepers in my opinion,” The Norse god laughed while barricading the last entrance.  
“Let’s let it go guys,”  
“Let what go?” the Hawk finally graced them with his presence; hunched down in his perch view, he quickly analyzed the scene.  
“Where have you been?” Everyone knew Captain was trying to change the subject. The tone of his voice was way more urgent than usual.  
Tony wasn’t going to let him off the hook that fast. “You missed Cap’s f bomb,”  
“Oh, really? You been hanging out with me too much?”  
The Widow tossed a smooth smile over her shoulder and mouthed “I told you,”.  
“Yes, I said it, okay. Let’s just get on with this,”  
“Yes, sir” Everyone mocked in unison.


End file.
